


We can be the same

by JBROSE



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBROSE/pseuds/JBROSE
Summary: 24 hours is a long time especially when everything you thought you knew turned out to be well wrong. * Dominate Jasper*
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	1. Wedding? What Wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not stolen off Fanfiction dot net so do not panic. I am actually moving all my stories across as I edit them. There will be updates as I can be bothered to write them. A big thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through my writer's block, depression and insanity.
> 
> Still not betaed....

I stood there with an open mouth as Alice and Edward explained to me why after the last few years and everything, we had gone through together that they had fallen in love. The day before my WEDDING of all days.

"Well, at least you didn't tell me tomorrow because that would have just been that tiny bit worse. Now if you will excuse me for a moment."

I stood up and walked out of the Cullen's front door and into the woods surrounding the driveway before throwing back my head and screamed before throwing the world's most prominent hiss fit, I had ever thrown. By the time I had finished, I had noticed I wasn't alone and everyone but the two in question was looking at me in surprise. Well, all but one and guess who that was. Not caring that I was acting like a child that had been told they couldn't have any lollies I stomped up to him.

"You knew? Didn't you? The whole time, you fucking well knew."

Without thinking or caring, I started to bet my fists into Jasper's chests. I didn't care that I was cursing at him, nor the fact that I knew that my actions might very lead to breaking both my hands, I needed to hit something, and Jasper stood there and let. I struggled against whoever it was that tried to stop me from my senseless action before I sank to the floor and cried. I could hear the sound of buzzing over my tears, knowing that the family was asking what had happened. I was suddenly being hugged by Rose of all people. She kept telling me everything was going to be okay, but at this very moment, I won't allow myself to believe it. I didn't know how long Rose and I stayed on the forest floor hugging, but I knew that something had changed between us and that I was slowly turning into an ice block.

I was startled when Rose sudden let me go and span around and started to growl. Looking up, I couldn't help but let out my own growl causing Rose and our unwelcome guest to look at me in surprise.

"What? I spend most of the past two years hanging around with vampires and werewolves. I had to have picked up a thing or two."

Rose let a small smile grace her face before turning back to our unwelcome visitor. Alice tried to step forward only to be stopped by Rose, who suddenly had her pinned up against a tree. I slowly stood up and winched in pain. Still being human meant I wasn't made to stay in one position for as long as I did. I missed the conversation, but whatever Rose said to Alice caused her to actually look upset for the first time since Edward, and she had asked me to come over. I watched as Rose realised her and walk back over to me as Alice flickered off without a backwards glance. The only reason I even knew she had left was the sound of a car speeding off down the driveway.

Rose made her way back over before carefully taking my hands into hers, "Now Bella we better get Carlisle to look at your hands. I think you have managed to break a few bones in your hands while you were hitting Jasper.”

For a moment, Rose stopped talking before lowing her eyes to the floor as if she was trying to work out what she would say next. Lifting her eyes, so she was back looking into mine she continued with an almost sad voice, “By the way, Jasper only become aware of everything earlier this morning. It seems that Alice and Edward had become very good at hiding their true feelings. Plus, most of the time recently, they used you as a buffer of sorts. That is why we went 'hunting' this morning."

I couldn't help but giggle as Rose did the inverted air comers as she said hunting. In fact, looking at Rose away from the rest of the family I could see why Em loved her so much. She was sassy, funny and very protective.

My giggles turned into full out laughter as she began to wave her hands around in the air as she went on and on about how Edward and Alice had played the whole family and how I was way too good for either of them. She stopped talking when I feel over laughing causing me to hit my head against a hidden rock, but I didn't care. As the pain slowly started to hit, I stopped laughing only to start up again this time in-between moments of pained sounds as I saw her expression.

"Sorry, Rose just the look on your face. I couldn't help it."

She rolled her eyes before coming over and picking me up off the floor before dusting the dirt off my clothing.

"Come on, Dad needs to look at your hands and then we need to explain to everyone why you aren't going to be getting married tomorrow."

That brought me up short causing me to sigh having pushed the whole marriage fiasco until just now into the back of my mind up until now. Rose tucked me under her arm and guided me back towards the house. Standing on the porch waiting for us was the rest of the family, including Jasper who was looking a little sheepish. I gave him a weak smile and send him a wave of apology for my behaviour earlier. In return, he filled me with understanding. Carlisle walked down the steps stopping in front of me. He carefully took my hands in his feeling for any broken bones shaking his head the whole time.

"Bella, I thought you knew better than to go and hit someone who is as hard as marble. You are fortunate that this time you haven't actually broken anything major however I will insist that you wear braces on your arms for the next few weeks. You can take them off to shower and such, but that is it.” 

Carefully dropping my hands, he slowly framed my face in his hands as he looked at the where I had hit my head before sighing and looking at me with what I had come to know was a look only used on me. The only you could manage to damage yourself in such a way without doing anything dangerous look. I could not help but give him a shy smile in return. Giving me a smile in return, he continued to talk.

“You’ve only grazed your head, though we will have to keep an eye out for a concussion later on. Also, Charlie will be here soon to discuss what is going to happen. Esme phoned him not long ago. We thought it best that we told him the truth to an extent of course. We will explain that none of us knew what was happening between Edward and Alice until this morning when they announced it.”

I nodded my head in response and wished that I could just go and hide under a pile of blankets and hope that someone else would have to deal with the mess. Rose started to walk towards the front door, and as I was still being held by her she dragged me along as well. It wasn't until we hit the family room did it come to my attention that the gaping hole in my heart from last time hadn't come back. In fact, the only thing I really felt was tired, and that was mainly due to the amount of energy I used earlier.  
Jasper shot me a wave of confusion, bringing me back to the situation I was in. I had somehow found myself in Emmett's lap with my feet in Rose's. I wasn't about to complain in the slightest especially since a moment later Charlie came running into the room probably believing I was going to go all mental on him again. I gave him a small smile to let him know I was okay and that I wasn't planning on falling apart anytime soon. Charlie nodded his head and shot me his own smile before taking the last open chair before Carlisle began to speak.

"First of all, I am deeply sorry Bella. You know if any of us had even the slightest inkling that they felt the way they do about each other we would have told you. As you know Jasper came to us this morning with a hunch that something wasn't right.” 

I smiled up at him before letting my eyes flick over to Jasper who was standing by one of the large glass walls half looking out of it and half focused on the group. Sensing what I was after he returned my smile with one of his own before going back to staring out across the yard. Once Carlisle realised, he had my attention again he continued with what he was saying.

“Now you know that we see you as part of the family and we will stand behind you. If you still wish to continue with the plans that you had for after the wedding, we will still be willing to go with you. Charlie, I also wish to say how sorry we are about Edward and Alice's behaviour. We thought that we had raised them better than this. We would like you to know that we have asked that they don't come back anytime soon until we work out their punishment."

I watched as Charlie nodded again and couldn't stop the small smile from yet again crossing my face as I could imagine what Charlie would do to Edward if it was possible. I took this moment of silence to voice my opinion

"Carlisle, I would still like to continue with the plans that we have set out. While I am upset with what has happened today, I see no reason why I should stop my life just because Edward has once again left me."

I turned to look at Charlie, who was looking at me in shock.

"Dad what happened last time isn't going to happen again. I think it was the fact that they all left me last time that really hit me not him actually leaving. I swear I am not going to go all zombie-like on you again."  
I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Jasper as he got to feel exactly what I felt during that tormentil time. I didn't mean to slip like that and closed that door as fast as it opened, however, something told me he didn't get a hold of his gift fast enough as everyone in the room started to look like they were in pain for a moment before he flooded the room with peace again. 

The whole family eyes flicked towards me for a second and from the look Rose shot me, I had a lot of talking to do later. I never told the family about what happened in those five months in which they were gone, and I hoped that I never would have to. I turned and looked at Charlie who was fidgeting and threw him a smile. It was our way of communicating. I knew there was another reason for his nerves.

"Bella, there was something I wanted to ask you. What with the marriage being off what are your plans when it comes to living arrangements? I know it's just happened and such, but well I thought I might move down to the Res."

By the blush that covered his cheeks, I couldn't stop the small giggle that left my lips.

"Something you want to tell me, dad?"

The blush grew causing the rest of the family to laugh as I stood up and made my way over to him. It was the first time in which I had noticed that at some point my hands had been braced making poking him so he would move so it was easier for us to share the chair harder than it needed to be. Once we had settled again, I poked him again to get him to start talking.

"It's not that I am trying to get rid of you or anything, but well Sue and I have been looking at this house. It's larger than what she has at the moment and well with the two kids growing so much she needs all the room she can get. Plus, well you were getting married, and the house wouldn't be the same without you being there..."

I held up my hand to stop him before he dug himself an even greater hole for himself. Charlie had found out the secret by accident one day when Paul lost his temper and transformed in front of him. So, he was filled in about everything, including my change. After yelling at me for an hour about keeping secrets he hugged me and told me to follow my heart.

"Dad, if it's okay with the Cullen's I would still like to live with them. It was Edward's condition that we were married before I was changed. Carlisle I am hoping is still willing to turn me. "

Carlisle didn't get to say anything before I was grabbed by an over-enthusiastic Emmett who twirled me around the room singing  
"I have a little sister; I have a little sister."

I suddenly found myself in Carlisle hold as Jasper flooded Em with calm. Carlisle held me while the room stopped spinning before turning me around so, I was looking up into his eyes.

"Isabella, you know Esme and I have all ways seen you as a daughter and even though you are no longer with Edward that doesn't change. We would be happy for you to move in with us. As for the other thing we will talk about it later."

I smiled up at him before he pulled me into a quick hug and kissed the top of my head before passing me over to Esme who held me while she whispered her love for me.  
Still being held in Esme’s arms, Rose came and stood so she was standing in front of us with a beautiful grin across her lips. 

"We haven't all ways seen eye to eye on many things, this has a lot to do with neither of us knowing each other's stories. I am looking forward to what the future will hold for us, Bella. Welcome to the family my sister." I held my hand out to her and she took it in hers just as carefully as she had earlier.

"Is no one going to ask what I think?"

Everyone turned to look at Em before there was a group

"No." Before everyone laughed as he sat on the floor and pouted.

I wiggled from Esme's hold and walked over to his massive frame. Kneeling down in front of him I placed my hand on his arm before speaking

"Em, you are my big brother. I know what your answer is going to be, we all do. Plus, sweetie you've already given it, or did you forget your little dance?"  
I suddenly was pulled into one of his bear hugs before letting me go with one of his dimple smiles. I took a deep breath and stood up. I had one more person to ask. I turned around and came face to face with Jasper having not realised he had moved from his previous spot. I watched as his eyes went from the pale amber to butterscotch to pitch-black the moment our eyes meet.

"Bella, can we go and speak outside for a moment please?"

I nodded my head as I shrugged at rest of the family and Charlie before following Jasper out of the back door. We kept walking until we got to the river's edge before Jasper turned and looked at me.

"Isabella, I am going to say now you have my blessing to join the family. Though I will never be able to see you as a sister, not the way Em does. I can't explain to you why not now, not today. All I ask is that when I do explain it you won't break the family’s heart."

"Jasper, whatever is said between us is just that between us. I can't stand here and understand what you mean, and I am not about to but in a way I understand."

"That is all I can ask for. Now I better return you to the house because Em is threatening to come and get you. Charlie wants to say goodbye and Esme will probably want to ask you about decorating your new room"

I nodded my head and turned to go back to the house. I was halfway back when I noticed Jasper wasn't with me. I turned around just in time to watch Jasper jump over the river and into the forest beyond. I didn't realise I hadn't moved until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder causing me to jump in surprise.

"Sorry Bells but I have to be going. It seems that the news of the marriage being cancelled has already made its way around town and even up to the res. I need to explain to Billy that it doesn't change anything."

I nodded my head and gave Charlie a quick hug before his phone started to vibrate. He took one look at the number and blushed

"It's okay dad. I am happy for you honestly. It's about time you found someone that makes you happy. We can talk later I promise. Now go."

Charlie gave me a quick smile before answering his phone as he made his way to the cruiser. I stood there and watched as drove away still talking on the phone. In less than three hours my life had been turned on its head and it wasn't even midday yet. I closed my eyes as my head chose this moment to bring on a headache.

In hope that Carlisle would be able to give me something to make it stop I turned back to the house that had now become my home. The moment I walked into the house Rose held a glass of water and two high strength pain killers that Carlisle kept around for me. We found out the hard way that it took twice as long for normal pain killers to actually work on me, something about my body metabolism being slow. I raised my eyebrow at her as I swallowed them.

"Jasper called. He said he could feel that you were getting a headache."

I nodded my head at her explanation and shoved the question of how Jasper could actually pinpoint the source of my pain before I even did. I mean okay yeah, he could feel others emotions but as far as I knew he couldn't pinpoint something to an exact thing.

"So where is everyone?"

"Esme is making your lunch, Carlisle is helping Emmett cleanout Edward's and Alice's rooms and Jasper is who knows where. Now you have a chose after lunch Esme, and I was wondering if you would like to come shopping with us to get things for your new room or whither you would like time alone. We understand that today has been hard on you and might want time to rest as it were."

"At this moment in time, Rose shopping sounds like fun. To tell you the truth I would rather not think about what happened at this moment in time."

Rose nodded her understanding and followed me into the kitchen were Esme had just placed my soup on the side. I was never that hungry at lunch, but Carlisle insisted that I needed to eat at least three meals a day. So, we came to the agreement that soup would do but only if it was homemade. While I ate Esme brought down her colour charts and decorating magazines and spread them across the kitchen top.

In the end, I went with one of Rose's ideas. The largest wall in my bedroom was going to be a mural of a winter wonderland the rest of the walls were going to be painted in this shimmering paint in silver. In fact, in the end, we decided that the whole room was going to be based on the mural. Rose and I were arguing over whether or not I was going for slate floors with rugs, my idea or carpeted her idea when the boys including Jasper entered the kitchen with worried looks on their faces.

"Girls you are going to have to put any thought about decorating out of your heads. It seems that the Volturi are coming to pay us a visit about whether or not Bella is still going to be changed considering the wedding is now off."

"How the hell did they find out so fast? I mean it happened less than four hours ago. Has someone taken out a worldwide advert informing everyone that I was dumped a day before my wedding?"

I hadn't realised I was pacing until Jasper pulled me, so I was tight against his chest while he flooded me with calm and understanding.

"Bella, it seems that Edward phoned them this morning just after they left. They had already sent representatives for the wedding. In fact, it sounds like they have just arrived."

I heard Carlisle greeting the visitors before he brought them into the kitchen. I was in luck that Jasper was still holding me, or I would have fallen as none other than Marcus and Caius entered the room followed by Heidi and Demetri. The growling sound coming from Jasper as he backed us away from the group made them all look slightly scared.   
Knowing from past experience I did not struggle as Jasper continued to pull me into the backyard. It wasn't until we were halfway across the yard did Jasper suddenly change his tactics and swing me up into his arms making sure my face was against his shoulder and ran. I felt the moment we jumped over the river and couldn't help but become a little scared. It wasn't until we landed with a solid thud did it go away slightly. I had no idea how long we had run for before I suddenly felt him slowing down to a walk.

"It's okay your safe now. No one can find us."

I didn't know whether or not to answer so I took this moment to have a look at where he had brought me. We were walking towards a little cottage that looked like it should belong in a fairy tale rather than in the woods of Washington State. He stopped just short of the door and carefully placed my feet on the floor while he kept the other one wrapped around my waist. It was like he was scared that I was suddenly going to be taken from him.

"Bella, I am sorry about my behaviour. Just after this morning well my nerves are on edge. The fact that you panicked was enough for my protective instincts to come out. I'll phone Rose in a moment to let the family know we're okay."

I nodded my head as he dragged me into the cottage. I couldn't control my awe; it might have looked like a fairy tale cottage on the outside, but the inside was warm and homey. The living room was small but that was mainly due to the oversized seats and sofa's that were spread around the open fireplace. Against one wall was row upon rows of books with the odd gaps where photos and other knickknacks had been placed. Jasper's voice broke into my mussing. 

"Sorry Jasper, you were saying something?"

Jasper gave me a small grin before leading me to the sofa.

"I was saying that this was to be Edwards and yours after you got married. It was a wedding present from Esme and Carlisle."

I opened and closed my mouth not realising that I was crying until Jasper pulled me into his lap and started to rock me back and forwards making hushing sounds as I cried my eyes out. I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up covered in a blanket while Jasper was standing in front of the fireplace talking on his phone.

"... bring her back until I know she is going to be safe Carlisle. How would you feel if it was Esme?"

"No, she doesn't know and for the time being it's going to stay that way. Today has been stressful enough on her what with that son of yours breaking her heart. I have to go she has just woken up."

I sat up as Jasper clicked his phone shut before turning me.

"I take it you heard the end of the conversation. Or at least my side."

I nodded my head, after all, there wasn't any use lying to him. He picked me up and placed me onto his lap before breathing over the top of my head. I knew what he was doing and part of me was wondering why until he started to speak.

"The Volturi are still here and won't go until they’ve spoken to you. As much as I don't want you near them Carlisle has said if we don't come back, they will come here."

Again, I just nodded my head not bothering to actually answer him. Jasper suddenly stood up causing me to let out a small scream causing him to let out a small laugh. Making sure that the blanket was wrapped around me he took off back to the house. Up until this point, I hadn't realised that night had fallen and the only thing that was stopping me from getting a cold was said blanket. Just before we hit the river Jasper told me to tuck my head into his shoulder before he leapt as he flooded me with calm. The moment we landed I found myself shivering and not from the cold.

Turning my head, I came face to face with a smiling Jane who looked like the cat that caught the cannery. Jasper let out a feral growl as he pulled me even closer to his chest. The look on Jane's face would have made me laugh but the way her eyes flickered between me and Jasper caused me to frown. This was the third time today that someone had hinted there was some kind of big secrete and it was starting to drive her insane. Jasper hissed something at Jane causing her to run back to the house that fast that the only reason I knew the direction was the footprints in the frost that covered the grass and the sudden flood of light over the backyard. Still, we did not move, and I looked up so I could look at Jasper. I started to open my mouth to ask him exactly what was happening before he started to speak before I could.

"Bella, I told you earlier that I would NOT explain things to you today and I mean it. I WILL explain it to you once everything has settled down. Now take a deep breath because we are going to deal with the Volturi and then you will be going to sleep."

I glared at him earning a deep growl off him. I was shocked when I saw his canines suddenly grow and his eyes darken until everything including the whites of his eyes had turned black. For the first time, Jasper actually looked like an actual vampire from mythology. I wasn't aware that we had company until Carlisle suddenly spoke.

"Bella remain calm. It's going to be okay. Jasper will never hurt you remember that."

I turned to look at Carlisle only for Jasper to let out the same feral growl he did when Jane had appeared the first time. Jasper moved backwards the moment anyone tried to move closer.

"Jasper, please I am sorry if I have upset you in some way but you are scaring me."

I watched as his canines retracted but his eyes remained pitch black.

"We will talk about this later Isabella. Everyone get inside so those of you who aren't welcome can get the hell back to where you belong."

I watched as every did exactly what he said even though we still hadn't moved. I started to shiver due to the fact the blanket I had wrapped around me was now in tatters.  
Jasper looked down noticing for the first time the state of it and let out a small growl before racing inside. Instead of taking me into the dining room where we usually had family meetings, we continued into the lounge room where he carefully placed me in the new large chair Esme had brought and placed near the fire only a few days before. Once he was sure I was warm he sat down in front of me glaring at the Volturi while he placed his hand on my leg.

"Now what do you want."

The way he spat it out was more a statement rather than an actual question causing the guards to stand behind their masters. My eyes flickered over to Jane who was standing next to her brother both had their eyes on Jasper like he was a ticking time bomb. I was trying to work out when they had turned up when Marcus started to speak.

"We came for the wedding which I am sorry is no longer taking place. However, we do need to know if young Isabella is still going to go through with what was promised?"

It was yet again Jasper who answered with a snarl.

"Yes"

I have no idea what had gotten into him in the last few hours, but I had to admit that I was getting a little bit turned on. Edward had never behaved like this even when dealing with James. In fact, he often acted like a teenager rather than an actual vampire. Something then occurred to me. After the newborn fight, she couldn't help but notice that Carlisle and Emmett both looked like Jasper did earlier. They didn't finally fully return to their normal colour until the following morning after a very loud night. Charlie had allowed Alice, Jasper and Edward to come and have a 'sleep' over that night. It was the first time, in fact, Jasper had ever been in my house or actually been around Charlie for more than a few minutes. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face as I remembered Jasper and Charlie having an argument about some baseball game.  
I hadn't realised that while I was in my daydream my hand had landed up in Jasper's hair and was running my fingers thru it causing him to purr. I had never heard a sound so breathtaking before. I could feel my panties starting to become damp causing his purring to become louder. Before I could blink Jasper had me in his arms again and was running out the door back towards the cottage.

The moment we hit the cottage Jasper lost control of his emotions. I suddenly found myself pushed against the wall as he attacked my lips with his before pulling back and snarling out the word

"Mine"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have put this on the top of the last chapter. I started to write this story a long time ago and over the years my writing style has changed. Part of me has been umming about doing a rewrite but I have decided that I would leave the original chapters as they were originally published with some corrections of spelling a grammar. 
> 
> Also, this is not a healthy relationship in any way shape or form.

"Mine"

The moment the word left his mouth, I couldn't stop the moan that left mine in reply. At the moment my body was aching for Jasper; so much it was starting to hurt. Where his body touched mine felt like it was on fire and I wanted more. I didn't stop him as he tore my shirt from my body noticing that he had done the same with his own at some point. The glint in his eyes as he bent slightly using his teeth to slice through my bra sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't control the hiss that left my mouth as his tongue licked the side of my breast before he lightly bites down on it before pulling back with a wicked smile on his face that turned me into liquid.

"Isabella, my sweet innocent Isabella, you are mine, aren't you?"

I wanted to say no. It was all too soon. It hadn't been more than 24 hrs since I called off my marriage. That is what the little voice was telling me. However, what left my mouth was the complete opposite: just two little words.

"Yes, yours."

The next moment I found myself laid on the floor in front of the fire with him over the top of me caging me in between his arms. I watched as his canines slowly lengthen before he leant over and scrapped them down my neck, causing me to arch my back in pleasure. He purred as he ran his hands down my sides causing me to let out mewing sounds.

"Isabella, if you keep making those sounds, I wouldn't be able to control myself. Now my dear as much as I want to be able to continue this and trust me when I say, we will be; but not tonight. It's late, and you need to rest. Don't argue you won't like the consequences. Now come."

He lifted me into his arms, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist and moan as my centre rubbed against the bludge that had been growing ever since we started our little make-out session. His eyes darkened and let out a small growl before taking me down the small hallway. He carefully placed me on the bed before tearing the rest of my clothes off.

"You have no idea how much I want you. However, I need to hunt, and you need rest. I'll be back in a few hours. Now get into bed."  
I crawled into the bed and pulled the covers around my still naked frame. Something told me from now on that unless Jasper allowed me to I would be sleeping like this. He leant over and kissed me with so much passion that I stopped breathing.

J POV

I pulled back the moment I felt my Isabella pass out. Carefully I laid her down, so her dark hair was spread around her like a halo against the white pillows. I had almost lost control twice now. If I didn't go and hunt soon I don't know how long I could hang on before I took away her innocence. Making sure she would be fine I ran out and into the forest. I didn't let my instincts take full control until I was far away from her that I wouldn't run back and take her.

After I had my fill, I slowly made my back to the cottage and what was left of the Cullen family. I could sense that Esme and Rose were with my Isabella, making me want to growl. The only thing stopping me was I could hear that she was still asleep and they were leaving her alone for the most part. Carlisle and Emmett had made themselves at home sat on a couple of benches that had been placed on the edge of the garden. I slowly made my way over to them while I kept my eyes on the house.

"Jasper, it's okay. They are only making sure she has everything she needs. The Volturi has left and wish to apologise for upsetting you earlier."

I flashed my eyes over at Carlisle before looking back at the house. I wanted to go and be with her, but I knew that we had to talk. Stopping by Emmett I kept my eyes on the house until Esme and Rose flitter out of the front door closing it quietly behind them before making their way over to us. I heard my Isabella stir slightly before calming down once again. It was taking all my strength not to run to her.

"Jasper calm down just for a minute. How much have you told her? Plus remember she was supposed to be getting married today."

I glared at the women who had become my sister before turning back to look at the cottage before speaking.

"I'll explain everything to her soon, but not today as you pointed out she was to be married. She has already realised that she belongs to me and not him. She is MINE, Rosalie. If they hadn't finally come clean today, I would have forced them too. Now go all of you. I promise I shall bring her to you in the afternoon tomorrow."

Without looking back, I walked back to my Isabella. The moment I walked into the cottage I could smell the food that they had brought for my mate and screwed my nose up a little. I must remember to open the windows while she ate or change her soon.

I finished undressing as I made my way down the short hallway to the bedroom. I couldn't stop the small growl that escaped my mouth as I walked into the room. The sheets had fallen to pool around her waist allowing me a perfect view of her breasts. On her right one, I could see a bruise forming from where I had all most lost control earlier.  
I climbed in behind her, pulling her to my chest before making sure the sheets were wrapped around her body. My hand found itself resting on her breast while I buried my nose in her hair breathing in her delicate scent. Soon she will be my mate, my companion, my everything.

B POV

I woke up moaning. At some point during the night, Jasper had kept his promise and had come back. I couldn't stop screaming his name as the world turned white behind my eyelids. I came back down to earth just in time to watch Jasper lick his fingers clean purring as he did so. When he was done he pushed me, so I was flat on the bed and hovered over the top of me.

"You are glowing my beloved Isabella, just like the angel you are."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Jasper, what just happened? I have never felt that way before."

I watched as Jasper pulled back and looked at me in surprise.

"Isabella, my dear, are you telling me you have never had an orgasm before? Not even by your hand."

I could feel myself blush as I shook my head. I tried to turn my head, but he reached down and stopped me.

"Then my dear, you have given me such a gift. I have much to teach you about yourself and your body. Your first lesson will be this morning my beloved Isabella."

I suddenly found myself being pulled from the bed and into a large closet. Hanging to the right of the doors was a ceiling to floor mirror. Jasper stopped in front of it, forcing me to look at our reflexion. I watched as he placed his head on my shoulder before running his hands down my arms.

"Isabella, look at yourself. Look how beautiful you truly are."

I watched as he runs his hands across my stomach to my hips before he made his way up to my breasts. The whole time he was telling me how perfect I was, that I had the body of a growing woman. He reached for my hand in his and retraced my body. I gasped as he took my hand to a place I had never touched unless it was in the shower. I was surprised at how slick it was or how hot I was down there. The whimper that left my mouth as Jasper increased his hold on my hand before moving it up and down against my bundle of nerves.

"That is it, my dear. Just follow my lead. I want you to see how beautiful you are."

With his other hand, he brought our hands up to my breast and pinched the nipple at the same time he increased the speed of our other hand. I gasped as he suddenly pushed one of our fingers inside of me.

"Just relax my dear."

I closed my eyes for only a moment before he told me to open them again. Less than three minutes later, I was screaming his name again before he lowered us to the floor. Yet again I watched as he licked his fingers clean as well as mine before leaning in and kissing me. He tasted as good as he smelt. I ran my hand down his chest before he stopped it and pulled away.

"Darling as much as I would love for us to continue this; we need to get washed and dressed. I also need to feed you."

I dropped my head on his shoulder and let out a small groan. I had just remembered that today I was supposed to be getting married.

"I don't want to move. I don't want to see the look of pity on everyone's faces."

"Isabella we have to move. I told the family I would bring you to see them this afternoon my Isabella."

I sighed before nodding my head. I was getting used to Jasper picking me up and carrying me around me, so I just wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my hands in his hair as he walked us to the bathroom. It felt natural being around Jasper even though we were both naked. I didn't even complain as he climbed in the shower with me. I stood there and let him wash and kiss me all over before washing himself.

It wasn't until he placed a bowl of chopped up fruit with yogurt on top in front of me did I come back to reality with a shake of my head.

"Where was that pretty little head of yours, Isabella?"

"Sorry, I was just noticing how natural it was around you. I mean, I wasn't embarrassed about being naked in front of you. What we did in front of the mirror I was a tiny bit nervous about, but you made me feel something that Edward never did. Every time I was within him I would question what he saw in me. I allowed Alice to play Barbie with me because it made me feel that I deserved him. Do you know I allowed him to drive me around just to make him happy? The more I look at the relationship, the more I couldn't help but notice that I spent the whole time trying to make him happy. With you, I feel like you don't judge me. I know it's stupid to feel this way."

Jasper took my face in his hands while he shook his head.

"My Isabella; what you just said made perfect sense. I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you, but since it's getting harder and harder for me not to touch you, I will tell you now. I knew Edward wasn't your true mate or Alice mine; however, I didn't know that they were cheating behind our backs until yesterday morning. Okay for someone who can feel people's emotions I am really bad at doing the actual explaining of things. I think you might understand what I want to say if it came from Carlisle. Do you mind if I phone him to come and visit?"

I nodded my head before eating the food he had placed in front of while he spoke on the phone at vampire speed to Carlisle. By the time I had finished eating, Jasper had cleaned up the mess he had made and was standing behind me kissing the side of my neck. I tilted my head to one side to give him better access when a knock interrupted us. Jasper pulled back with a sigh before whisking the bowl away while I went to let Carlisle in.

"Come on in Carlisle, Jasper is just washing my breakfast bowl. It seems that you have something to tell me. Jasper got a little flushed when he tried to explain it to me earlier."

I ducked just in time as Jasper sent the tea towel flying across the room at my head causing me to laugh. I couldn't help the scream that left my mouth as I suddenly found myself being span round and round. Jasper stopped just in time before dropping on to the sofa and placed me in his lap the whole time laughing. The look on Carlisle's face was a mixture of pride and love as he took a seat opposite us. When he could tell that he had our attention, he started.

"Okay Bella, you are about to get a crash course in vampire behaviour and mating. The easiest place to start is what you have already seen. I'll start with the whole canine teeth. We indeed have sharp teeth and most of the time that is all we use; however when we are protecting our mates the male's canines tend to grow. They are sharper meaning it is easier to destroy the threat. They are all so used to mark our mates to let other males know that they are taken. Now Jasper tells me that you are finding out you feel more at peace with yourself with him than you wherewith Edward. This is somewhat to be expected. You see Bella it turns out you are Jasper's, true mate. The reason it has only come to the foreground now is that both of you wherewith others. Something in our makeup won't allow us to fully recognise our true mate if we are with another. It wasn't until Alice admitted her affair did the link Jasper has to you become more noticeable. The next few days are going to be a whirlwind of emotions for you Bella being the female. Esme and Rose can both help you through them, as they had to suffer the same thing during their first few days as well. Jasper is your mate."

All I could do was blink at him as I worked out what he had just told me. The fact that Jasper was my mate didn't bother me, what did was the whole emotional trip I was about to go through. I mean hadn't I gone through enough emotional turmoil over the last few years? I turned my head and buried my head into Jasper's neck before speaking.

"Jasper, I need to talk to the family, all together. Can you please take me to the main house? I think it's time I tell you what happened when you left."

I closed my eyes the moment I felt Jasper stand and tighten his hold on me before we took off running. This time I didn't even notice when we jumped the river as I was trying to figure out the best way to tell them about how them leaving me all most killed me. I knew we had arrived at the house because Jasper had slowed to a walk. I could hear Carlisle calling the rest of the family together while Jasper pulled me into the chair that I had occupied last night. By the time the rest of the family had assembled, my nerves were starting to get the best of me. I patted Jasper's hand and asked to be let up. I paced back and forwards for a good five minutes before I allowed Jasper to feel me with enough calm so I could speak. Without looking at any of them, I started my story.

"He left me in the woods. I am not sure if it was done on purpose at the time, but he did none the less. I was upset, and part of me didn't want to let him or any of you go, so I followed him. In the end, all I did was get lost and hurt. It got late and dark to make matters worse it started to rain. My body was hurting and tired, so I curled up in a ball and cried my eyes out. I was found by Sam who took me back to Charlie. I can't remember much of what happened when I got back there, in fact, the next five months that you where gone is a bit of a blur. I didn't eat much for the first three months when I did start to eat properly I would just throw it back up a few hours later. I didn't get much sleep in those months either between the nightly nightmares and the pending attack from Victoria. Poor Charlie didn't know what to do with me, in the end, Jacob helped a bit. Before, where I was nothing more than a walking zombie, I was smiling and even laughing once in a while. The wolves become all most like a second family to me, but the hole and pain that were in my heart from you leaving was still there. I stayed one night with Emily while the boys went hunting for Victoria. I woke up screaming the house down due to one of my nightmares. It took her two hours to calm me down enough to sleep again. It was the following day I took my little flying lesson from there you know the rest."

I walked out of the room without turning back to the veranda. The moment I sat on the steps that led down to the garden, the sound of smashing entered my ears. I closed my eyes and leant my head against the pole, hoping whoever was losing it wasn't destroying Esme's house too much. I suddenly found myself being picked up by Esme who took me back to the cottage. When we arrived she hugged me before looking me in the eyes. I knew if she could cry she would be right at this moment.

"Esme, I never blamed any of you. Not then, and not now. You are my family, and I love you. All of you."

Esme pulled me in for another hug before turning her head back into the direction of the house and winched.

"Go rescue the house, Esme. Remind them that they have to live in it because there is no way I am having Em and Rose in my house. Not the way they go at it."  
Esme gave me a small smile before kissing my check on more time before rushing back. I shook my head and went to get a book to read until Jasper returned. Halfway through reading To Kill a Mockingbird, I fell asleep.


End file.
